Infinite
by M-AR97A
Summary: ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡Ve mas despacio! Me estas diciendo que un Midoriya de un universo alterno quiere nuestras cabezas sin un motivo aparente. Y que a traído a nuestro realidad a hipotéticas versiones nuestros hijos para que se enfrenten a nosotros.- Exclamo Denki sorprendido. –Y que ahora tenemos al Yakuza mas poderoso de su realidad que además de eso asesino a versiones adultas de nosotro


Todos los derechos les perteneces a sus respectivos autores.

Fic hecho sin animo de lucro, solo diversión

-0-

-¿Esto sí que es extraño?- comento Hawks sin mostrar su típica actitud bromista y algo narcisista. La situación no se lo permitía.

Endeavor solo observo de igual forma al héroe numero dos negándose a darle la razón, pero en el fondo pensaba de la misma forma.

Tartarus tenía tipos raros en sus muros, pero el nuevo recluso fue una sorpresa para todos. Incluso la administración hizo una pequeña, muy pequeña excepción. Excepción que consistía en dejar pasar a jóvenes estudiantes de tercer año de U.A como testigos.

Dentro de una prisión de cristal transparente se encontraba un Deku, pero no el mismo Deku que se encontraba con sus amigos fuera del cristal. Este era otro.

Las miradas de asombro no podían ser más grandes, incluso Bakugo, el "dios" Bakugo estaba sin hacer problemas, escuchando en silencio. Incluso el con su agresividad sabía que debía guardar silencio. Callarse en pocas palabras.

-Y bien, el concejo ya me dejara en total libertad.- hablo con un tono elegante y formal el prisionero.- Porque conozco la ley de esta realidad, o universo, ¿Cómo prefieren que le nombre?- bromeo con un lenguaje, tono de voz y léxico culto. Ni siquiera Iida habla con tal formalidad.

El prisionero con una relativa calma y con un caminar recto, como si fuera alguien de alta sociedad llego al límite del "vidrio transparente" observando fijamente a los jóvenes estudiantes.

Deku, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y tampoco daba crédito a los datos de los análisis de sangre… ese ser, que en un principio pensó, al igual que todos sus amigos y compañeros, que era un villano con la particularidad de copiar apariencias.

No lo era. El tipo de cabellos verdes y pecas detrás del cristal era el mismo.

El ser encerrado en el cristal era el… su mismo ADN, exactamente el mismo. Eso era científicamente imposible.

Deku con un sentimiento de valor se atrevió a caminar al cristal para estar cara a cara con su copia.

Era como un espejo, pero a la vez no, el Izuku encerrado en la prisión no tenía ese brillo heroico de su contraparte y era notablemente mayor, y el Deku detrás del cristal no tenia esa gran cicatriz en la mejilla.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el actual líder de U.A.

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto el prisionero sin mostrarse afectado.- Soy tu. ¿A que no es claro? Solo que no soy tú. Soy algo así como… un ser que viaja a todas partes y a la vez que no lo hace. En resumen y para los presentes que están haya atrás y los que filman este interrogatorio, se podría decir que soy un viajero de dimensiones o si lo quieren a un mas fácil, soy Midoriya Izuku de otra dimensión, realidad, plano existencial… llamadlo como queráis.- se mostró tranquilo y calmado. Observando directamente a la persona que veía todo eso.

Sus grandes ojos verdes observaron fijamente…

-Sabes algo mi querido "Yo".- hablo de manera lenta dejando de ver a Deku, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima e Iida para concentrarse en ver las cámaras.- No te preocupes chico, pronto todo terminara y nos embarcaremos en la verdadera aventura. ¡Porque he hecho un hueco para ti en mi agenda! ¡Tu… y yo vamos a liar una buena! -

Boku No Hero

Infinite

**-00000000-**

_El único yo soy yo ¿no?_

_¿Estás seguro de que el único tu eres tú?_

_El efecto mariposa dicta que un aleteo de una simple mariposa puede causar un tornado a cientos de kilómetros._

_Que hubiera pasado si tus abuelos no se hubieran conocido, si tu abuelo no hubiera cruzado esa calle donde conocía a la que sería su esposa, no se hubieran conocido y no hubieran tenido a tu padre o madre._

_Por lo tanto tú no hubieras existido y no estarías leyendo esta historia._

_Pero no es el caso ¿o me equivoco?_

_¡Pero! Que hubiera pasado si tu abuelo hubiera cruzado la calle contraria y se hubiera encontrado con otra mujer o si tu abuela no se hubiera acercado a tu abuelo al cruzar dicha calle._

_¿Tu padre o madre hubieran existido?_

_¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?_

_Si ese el caso… ¿Qué realidad es la correcta? ¿Cuál es la verdadera? ¿Si una sucede, que le pasa a la otra? ¿O simplemente son realidades independientes?_

_Una simple decisión puede afectar toda tu vida, o al menos la realidad de una de ellas… un simple juego de moneda podría cambiar toda una realidad._

_Cara o cruz_

_Piedra, papel o tejera._

_Todos juegos simples que hasta los niños juegan a la hora del recreo._

_Pero esos simples juegos… pueden decidir tu vida a un nivel que no conoces…_

_Testimonio de Izuku Midoriya (Realidad indefinida)_

-0-

Capitulo uno

"Mejores amigos"

El tercer año había comenzado y con este la llegada de jóvenes llenos de aun mas hormonas y problemas.

Ya con dieciocho, en algunos casos aun con diecisiete o diecinueve las cosas en la clase A estaban al límite. Citas, misiones fuera de la escuela mas riesgosas, reporteros, vida sexual activa, fiestas formales e informales, entrevistas, imagen pública. De alguna y casi perturbadora forma todo llego de golpe a las jóvenes vidas de nuestros protagonistas.

-Midoriya-san.- llamo Momo con un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del particular calor del día o por algo más…

Deku alzo la cabeza dejando de leer el libro que hace unos instantes estaba analizando, no por nada debían entregar el reporte el siguiente viernes, así que solo les quedaban mas de seis días para hacerlo. Lo malo es que era de casi doscientas paginas con ejemplos y fechas. Y su amado padre sustituto mayormente conocido como Sensei Aizawa no aceptaba retrasos o un mal reporte.

-Si Yaoyorozu.- comento observando al frente donde se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos y su respectiva novia ilegal.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un tanto extrañado al ver el leve tono rojizo en las mejillas de su compañera de proyecto.

-¿Podrías ir por unos jugos?- pidió Todoroki con su típica tranquilidad y neutralidad.- Hay dinero en mi billetera, coge lo que quieras.- observo las mochilas en el asiento junto a Deku.

El peliverde se encogió de hombros antes de tomar la mochila de su amigo y sacar el dinero justo para comprar las respectivas bebidas, estirar las piernas no le vendría mal. No era la primera vez que tomaba dinero de la billetera de su amigo y tampoco sería la última, había confianza entre ellos, así que no había duda con las cuentas, el dinero no era algo que perturbara la amistad entre Deku y Todoroki, de hecho el joven bicolor mas de una vez le había dicho a su mejor amigo que podía usar sus tarjetas y tomar dinero de su cartera. Sumando a todo esto Deku era el dueño no oficial de un precioso Mustang clásico, regalo de Momo hacia Shoto por su primer aniversario, pero como el joven bicolor era pésimo conductor, el auto paso a manos de Deku, el tercer mejor conductor de la clase A, detrás de Iida y Aoyama.

-Ya regreso.- anuncio el futuro héroe número uno levantándose de la mesa donde se encontraba con sus compañeros.- ¿Algo mas?- pregunto dando apenas dos pasos.

Deku no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a sus dos compañeros tan juntos, literalmente estaban pegados y Momo cada vez tenía el rostro más sonrojado.

-¿Pasa algo Yaoyorozu?- pregunto preocupado el futuro héroe.

-¡Estoy bien Midoriya¡ Solo ve por los jugos, tal vez eso me quite el calor.- se excusó rápidamente.

Deku asintió antes de caminar con mayor rapidez, tal vez debería pasar por la enfermería e informar del estado de su amiga. Pero sus deseos de pasar por la enfermería terminaron tan rápido como empezaron al cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ya que por un descuido olvido su móvil, y queriendo ir por el observo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta como su amigo Bicolor devoraba los labios de su novia.

-_Si querían tiempo a solas solo tenían que pedirlo_.- susurro el futuro héroe numero uno con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al intuir él porque del rubor en las mejillas de Momo y porque la cercanía de Todoroki con su novia.

Y con paso lento el miembro más fuerte de los Cinco prodigios camino con rumbo a la cafetería. ¿Qué eran los cinco prodigios? Era los cinco héroes mas fuerte de U.A. Esos que fueron capaces de vencer a Tomura y sus lugartenientes. Irónicamente eran los desconocidos U.A, ya que desde segundo año se les prohibió participar en entrevistas y torneos. Ahora su cabeza tenia precio en el bajo mundo… era mejor que sus movimientos y apariencia quedaran en el anonimato. Hasta el sol de hoy se cree que fue Endeavor y Lemilleion quien venció a Tomura y la verdadera Yakuza. Eran conocidos en la escuela, pero no al nivel que se merecían.

Gracias a eso los "Cinco prodigios" podían tener mas o menos una vida normal, normal considerando que se ganaban la vida dando palizas y salvando a civiles. Todoroki era el claro ejemplo: un buen futuro, una hermosa novia y una vida mas sociable gracias a su mejor amigo Deku. Pero no todo era maravillas, al menos para Deku.

Ha este punto el único virgen de la clase era Deku. Incluso Iida con su formalidad y disciplina fue capaz de llegar a estar con su respectiva novia sin la necesidad de matrimonio, a menos no uno real, ya que se había casado con ella en un juego en el último festival. Ya saben, el típico matrimonio falso de carnaval, incluso Kirishima y Denki se desposaron con un emparedado de jamón y un pez de premio respectivamente.

-¿Cara o cruz?- una voz llamo la atención de Deku.

La vista de nuestro protagonista se dirigió hacia el pasillo que acaba de pasar percatándose de una figura recostada en la pared a varios metros de él.

Deku frunció el ceño preguntándose si siempre estuvo ahí… o tal vez estar metido en su cabeza por mucho tiempo no era saludable. Más de una vez había entrado al dormitorio equivocado por estar mucho tiempo en su cabeza, no habría problema, pero estamos hablando de dormitorios de adolescentes… más de una vez había visto cosas que mejor no recordar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al no entender su pregunta.

El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre con una altura levemente superior a la de nuestro protagonista, llegando a el metro con ochenta y ocho a simple vista, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por una máscara bucal, sus ojos no eran visibles por los anteojos estilo aviador y sus cabellos no eran visibles por su sombrero estilo gánster y peinado a rape, de hecho toda su vestimenta tenía ese toque gánster americano de los años cuarenta, con zapatos, pantalón de vestir y camisa de botones manga larga con las mangas remangadas a los codos, debajo de un chaleco negro con bordes grises donde sobresalía una cadena en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco. Elegante pero a la vez informal.

-Es un juego.- comento lanzando una moneda al aire de manera desinteresada.-Lanzo la moneda. Y tú escoges cara o cruz.- explico tomando la moneda en el aire para después colocarla sobre su mano enguantada cubriendo el resultado.

Deku parpadeo confundido mientras observaba a los lados para ver si hablaba con él, notando que no había nadie mas, pero no sería extraño que sujetos extraños le buscaran, no por nada era miembro de la clase A, reconocida sección en U.A. Tampoco era raro ver sujetos extraños en la academia, no por nada U.A. estaba lleno de sujetos extraños.

-¿Juegas?- pregunto con voz tranquila.

Deku en ese momento se percató que la voz del sujeto era raramente familiar. Pero en ese momento no supo identificar la profunda y un tanto ronca voz, era verdaderamente familiar.

Pero no le veía problema, a menos que fuera un villano y la moneda tuviera algo que ver con su quirk. Pero era poco probable, la escuela desde su primer año estaba altamente vigilada, aunque misteriosamente eso no evitaba que los estudiantes se arrimaran en los salones vacíos o en los dormitorios.

-¿Por qué?- comento Deku extrañado.

-Solo es un juego.- comento con voz divertida.- Solo es lanzar la moneda.-

-Cara.- acepto, no le veía problema alguno a un simple juego de moneda. Una vez acepto probar los pasteles de Momo, si eso no lo mato, nada lo haría.

El sujeto volvió a lanzar la moneda a una altura considerable antes de dejarla caer al suelo a unos pasos de Deku.

El peliverde algo confundido observo el resultado percatándose que efectivamente había salido cara

-A salido Car…- la oración murió en su boca al percatarse que el tipo ya no estaba por ningún lado.

No había nadie en el pasillo y no escucho ningún ruido. Era extraño, pero no era lo más extraño que le había pasado en los pasillos, una vez encontró a Eri-chan pintando los pasillos de la escuela y a Denki junto a Mineta moviendo una carretillas con cincuenta latas de jugo de Limón, hasta el sol de hoy no se sabia porque o para que querían tanto jugo de limón.

Y sin saber la razón, casi de manera hipnótica nuestro protagonista tomo la moneda del suelo percatándose que era de oro puro, acompañar a Todoroki a sus primeras citas con Momo le enseñaron a diferenciar joyería. Alguien debía romper los silencios incomodos y ayudar a su amigo a comunicarse algo mejor, además él era el chofer, por mucho que cueste creer Todoroki era un pésimo conductor, sus tres exámenes de conducción reprobados eran una fiel prueba de esto.

-La dejare en objetos perdidos.- comento el futuro héroe. Solo Deku dejaría una moneda de oro en objetos perdidos.

Definitivamente no era lo mas extraño que le había pasado en los pasillos.

-0-

-No sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito Yaoyorozu, así que traje de varios sabore…- sus palabras volvieron a morir por segunda vez al percatarse que en la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaban estudiando no se encontraba sus compañeros, solo los libros y materiales.

Era una suerte que nadie fuera tan idiota como para robarles algo a miembros de la clase A. Ya que incluso el celular de diez mil dólares de Momo estaba en la mesa.

Deku suspiro al revisar el mensaje que Todoroki dejo en la mesa.

**_Lleve a Momo a la enfermería, podrías recoger las cosas por favor. _**

**_Atte: Todoroki S._**

Deku se resignó volviendo a sentarse en la mesa y retomar el trabajo.

-0-

-Patético.- comento con resignación el mismo sujeto de la moneda en lo alto de un edificio a varios kilómetros de la academia.

Desde ese edificio observo como Deku se resignaba hacer todo el trabajo él solo. ¿Su vista debía ser muy buena para ver desde kilómetros de distancia y con paredes de concreto reforzado como escudo?

-Que patético soy.- comento en voz alta apuntando unas pequeñas notas en una libreta cubierta de cuero totalmente decepcionado

-¡Ayuda!- se escuchó un lamento en el callejón del edificio donde estaba.

El villano de esta historia de forma desinteresada y un tanto aburrida observo hacia el callejón percatándose de tres maleantes, con particularidades tan patéticas que no vale la pena explicar. Asaltar y pretender violar a una joven que solo podía arrastrarse en el sucio suelo con sus ropas rasgadas.

-Venga preciosa.- exclamo de forma morbosa uno de los maleantes.

Los otros dos solo sonreían de forma pervertida. O lo hacían antes que sintieran una presencia impactante detrás.

Y de manera lenta voltearon la mirada para observar al sujeto vestido de manera formal.

-Retírese jovencita.- Ordeno el ser sin ningún tono de voz en particular.

La joven de manera automática asintió para después correr aprovechando el pánico de sus asaltantes.

El ser sonrió de forma amable antes de retirarse la máscara y anteojos… revelando un rostro ya conocido por todos. Era el rostro de Deku, solo que este tenia una gran cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de X, pero no acababa ahí, en su lado izquierdo tres marcas de garras descendían de manera vertical, pasando desde su frente hacia su mejilla.

Y sin decir nada chasqueo los dedos.

Era como si una potente luz hubiera aparecido de la nada y cuando la luz acabo… en el callejón ya no se encontraban ni los asaltante, ni "Izuku".

Estos habían dejado esa realidad.

-¿Tienen miedo de Dios?- pregunto "Izuku" con una tierra árida y llena de tornados detrás de él.

Una realidad donde por algún motivo el mundo estaba en una tormenta infinita que hacían imposible el desarrollo de vida. Los asaltantes observaron asustados y confundidos a su alrededor, no sabían cómo habían llegado ahí y porque.

Lo único que veían sus ojos era la imagen de Deku con potentes tornados detrás.

Realidad No. 865.

Tornadolandia

-0-

-En otras noticias en el sur de Texas se reportó violentos tornado de categoría...- el canal de golpe fue cambiado por uno de dibujos animados.

-¡Deja la esponja con pantalones cuadrados!- pidió Mina a su novio Kirishima con la cabeza recostada en su regazo. Una escena muy tierna, de amor puro se podría hasta llamar, eso si, si llegaba Iida o algún maestro, la escena les causaría problemas.

Pero ninguno pensaba en eso, solo están recostados en el sillón principal haciéndose mimos entre sí.

-Consigan un cuarto.- comento Denki desde el sillón individual con un poco de envidia. Si intentaba eso con Jirou esta le hubiera golpeado.

Los aludidos solo sonrieron con complicidad.

-Ya lo hicimos.- respondió Mina sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Kirishima solo gano un almohadazo de parte de su amigo, mientras Mina reía.

Mientras los mas divertidos de la clase A reían, Deku entro a los dormitorios con las mochilas de sus compañeros y el trabajo prácticamente terminado, no por nada había pasado todo el día recolectando apuntes y escribiendo el informe. Paso casi siete horas sentado terminando el informe.

Muchos llamaron una injusticia que dos de los mas listos y la más lista de la clase hicieran equipo, pero para Deku no fue muy justo, partidamente tenía el triple de trabajo cuando Momo y Todoroki se acaramelaban.

-Llegas tarde Miroriya-kun.- recrimino Iida con rostro neutral al verlo en el pasillo.- Hay un horario que debes respetar, ya sabes el castigo.- recordó las reglas de los dormitorios.

-Perdón Iida, no me percate de la hora.- se disculpó el más fuerte de la academia mientras caminaba hacia un frasco de buen tamaño en mitad de la sala y colocaba unos cuantos billetes con cierta pena reflejada en su rostro.

Desde final del primer año Iida implemento el método de castigo monetario. Cada vez que alguien hiciera una idiotez, destruyera propiedad de la escuela, llegara tarde o hiciera algo inapropiado debía colocar cierta cantidad de dinero dependiendo el nivel de la falta, siendo tener relaciones sexual o que alguien los descubriera (Iida) en los dormitorios el más costoso, y cada mes el dinero se contaba y se decidía que hacer con él, gracias a eso tenían una televisión mejor y podían pagar servicios como Netflix. Y como era de esperar Bakugo llenaba la mitad del frasco cada mes.

-¿Día difícil?- pregunto el segundo mejor amigo de Deku, dejando su faceta de administrador relajando sus facciones.

-Algo así… Mirio-sempai me llamo en la mañana pidiendo que le remplazara en su patrullaje, al parecer quería llevar a Eri-chan a un parque de diversiones que abrió hace poco.- comento como si nada caminando en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Eri-cha?- repitió Iida mientras sus sensores de responsabilidad se activaban, pero luego lo descarto al recordar al tutor de la niña.

-Luego Hatsume-san me pidió probar su nuevo invento.- recordó con algo de dolor como su nuevo invento exploto mientras él lo usaba.- Me pidió que te dijera que te necesita lo mas pronto posible en su taller.-

-¿Mei probo un nuevo invento?- pregunto Iida con alivio, podría amar mucho a la loca que tenia por novia, pero agradecía que fuera Midoriya su conejillo de indias.

-Después tuve que hacer el reporte con Todoroki-san y Momo-san. Y a la mitad de este desaparecieron y no los he visto en toda la tarde.- se termino de "quejar" el peliverde llegando a la cocina para tomar una de sus botellas de agua, menudo día libre.

Pero cuando abrió el refrigerador se dio cuenta que el cajón donde podía poner sus cosas carecía de sus botellas de agua.

-**Tome tus botellas de agua y tus dulces Midoriya, juro que las repondré.-**

**-¡GRACIAS!-**

**Denki**

-¿Quieres que lo reporte?- pregunto Iida al leer la misma nota que dejaron en el cajón de Deku. No por nada tomar objetos sin permiso era una de las fallas. También Iida debía agradecerle de una forma a su amigo que fuera el muñeco de pruebas de su novia.

-Déjalo así, las repondrá.- le restó importancia sabiendo que Denki olvidaría reponérselo y quedaría en el olvido como muchas veces anteriores.

Al parecer todos inconscientemente tomaban cosas de sus cajones y juraban reponérselo, incluso Iida lo hacía cuando no tenia de otra, algunos se lo reponían, otros… no tanto. Todos sabían que a Midoriya no le importaba que tomaran sus cosas. No por nada las agencias le regalaban cosas para asegurar su fichaje.

Como futuro héroe de la paz Midoriya veía el lado bueno de las cosas. Aunque a veces resultaba muy cansado.

Después de ese pequeño percance todos bajaron a cenar, a excepción de Bakugo, Uraraka, Momo y Todoroki. Cosa que les valdría otra mora si no presentaban justificación mas una prueba que estuvieron en el dormitorio, si no, tendrían otra mora por romper el toque de queda.

Ese frasco se llevaba muy rápido a decir verdad.

-0-

-¿No fue injusto dejar a Midoriya solo?- pregunto Momo sin dejar de ver el menú del restaurante cinco estrellas donde solía comer.

-El entenderá, es mi amigo.- hizo una mueca que se podría considerar una sonrisa, no por nada Deku era su primer amigo en toda su vida.- Además me debe un favor.- Momo no supo identificar si fue un comentario malicioso.

Pero era Shoto, con él era difícil saber.

-También es mi amigo.- comento Momo observando a su novio.- ¿No lo has visto distraído estos días?-

-¿Izuku?- pregunto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.- Él no me ha comentado nada.-

Momo estuvo a punto de rodar sus ojos.

-_Hombres_.- susurro frustrada.- ¿No lo has visto extraño? Segundo escuche de Tsuyu, lo han visto salir del dormitorio de madrugada aparentemente para correr y según supe entrena en el bosque después de clases.- comento un tanto preocupada, pero mas que nada preocupada por su novio, ya que Midoriya era el mejor amigo visible de su anti-social novio, además de Iida y Bakugo, pero desde que el delegado y el explosivo tenían novias compartían cada ves menos con el dúo.

Todos eran amigos en la clase A, pero algunas amistadas eran mas fuertes que otras, algo normal.

-Ahora que lo dices se ha esforzado mas los últimos días.- comento con un poco mas de interés. Deku podría ser su mejor amigo, pero también era su principal rival después de Bakugo.

Desde que empezó el tercer año y fueron nombrados las armas secretas de U.A, las cosas se tornaron mas pesados para los tres:

Deku, Iida, Kirishima, Bakugo y Todoroki, los nuevos "Prodigios" o conocidos coloquialmente como la "Mano de U.A". Los nuevos pilares de la academia y por lo tanto los escalones mas grandes para llegar a ser héroes.

No por nada eran considerados por los maestros los cinco más cercanos a ser el héroe número uno de Japon. Y por lo tanto el peso en su espalda era mayor, todos esperaban grandes cosas que ellos tres.

-Ser parte de la "Mano de U.A" lleva una gran responsabilidad.- comento Todoroki bajando su menú para ver a su novia a los ojos.- Lo raro es que yo no esté haciendo lo mismo.- en el fondo se regañó por eso.

-Ya te esfuerzas demasiado.- comento su novia de forma comprensiva. Sabía que su novio se esforzaba cada día por ser mejor.- Solo digo que deberías convivir más con tus amigos, tal vez salir con ellos te quite un peso, no han salido un varios días.- omitió el dato que Midoriya era el único amigo con el que salía. Y era para entrenar.

La dura verdad, es que Todoroki era el mas débil de la trinidad.

Ya que ni Todoroki o Bakugo entrenaban como Midoriya, este no tenía novia y tampoco era muy participe a ir a las fiestas de los escandalosos del grupo. Así que era el que mas tiempo libre tenia y por lo tanto el que mas entrenaba.

-Ahora que lo dices no he entrenado con Midoriya en un tiempo.- respondió el Mitad y Mitad satisfecho con la idea de su novia.

Por su parte Momo quiso clavarle un tenedor a su extraño novio, ella se refería una salida de amigos.

Pero conociendo a esos dos, seguramente se hubieran topado con un problema o con la mafia, lo que pasara primero, y hubieran terminado en una cruenta batalla. Como esa vez que fueron al cine y terminaron explotando el centro comercial.

-Eso se seria genial.- opino Momo restándole importancia a la poca capacidad social de su novio.

El tema termino cuando el mesero llego para pedir la orden. No por nada tenían un trato especial. Ya que cada vez que se mostraban "cariñitos" en uno de los muchos hoteles propiedad de la familia de Momo iban a ese restaurante, que también era propiedad de la familia de Momo. Por supuesto tenían que sobornar a los administradores para que no fueran de boca larga a la familia de la ricachona de U.A. a ningún padre, sea millonario a no, le gustaría saber que su hija ya no era virgen.

Ambos continuaron su cena en un cómodo silencio, como solo ellos entendían.

Pero en medio de su comida el móvil de Todoroki empezó a vibrar, el restaurante era claro con sus políticas, no celulares en el área de comensales. Así que el Mitad y Mitad hizo lo mas razonable, ignorar la llamada.

Pero el constante vibrar le hizo ver que tal vez era algo importante.

-Ahora regreso.- informo antes de levantarse.

El camino a baño fue corto y rápido, deseaba volver a su cena con su novia lo antes posible, no lo quería admitir pero estaba enamorado de verdad, al punto que a pesar de ser su primera novia ya había hablado con su hermana sobre consejos de anillos. Todoroki ama todo de su novia, según sus ojos de adolecente ella era perfecta, desde su forma de ser hasta las cosas mas insignificantes en su relación como el Sexo (que disfrutaba como cualquier adolecente).

Pero cuando el Mitad y mitad entro a baño el vibrar se detuvo, anunciado el final de la llamada.

Todoroki dispuesto a devolver la llamada llevo su mano a su bolsillo dispuesto a sacar su teléfono, pero grande fue su sorpresa al recordar que su móvil estaba con su mejor amigo. Dispuesto a buscarle lógica a la situación ingreso su mano a su bolsillo encontrándolo vacío.

-Debo estar muy cansado.- le resto importancia intuyendo que tal vez solo estaba muy estresado.

Dejando el raro accidente de lado Todoroki aprovecho para lavarse las manos.

Pero cuando sus manos tocaron el agua sintió una presencia a su lado. Y efectivamente… un sujeto de vestimenta formal, unos anteojos militares y un sombrero estaba a su lado secándose sus manos húmedas con un fino y elegante pañuelo.

-Buenas noches joven.- comento el sujeto del sombrero con voz extrañamente familiar sin ver a Todoroki directamente.

-Buenas noches.- respondió el mitad y mitad por cortesía sin mover un musculo observando de reojo el reflejo del espejo que era su única forma de ver al sujeto.

Todoroki podría jurar que reconoció la voz, pero los anteojos y el sombrero evitaban que reconociera a la persona de manera correcta.

En ningún momento el héroe sintió miedo, pero si respeto, era la misma sensación que cuando estas al lado de alguien que sabes que debes respetar. Pero también era como un grito que te ordenaba no meterte o hacer enojara a esa persona.

-Lo vi en las mesas junto a una hermosa joven ¿Es muy afortunado si me permite decirlo? Demasiado diría yo, no cualquiera tiene una joven como esa como prometida.- comento el sujeto.- Me recuerda a un amigo que tuve hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Era casi un hermano para mí. Hubiera dado mi vida por el, pero fue el quien dio su vida por mi.- pareció más un pensamiento en voz alta que un comentario.

Todoroki desde su posición solo pudo continuar con las manos en el agua.

-¡Pero que va! usted no desea escuchar los delirios de un desconocido.- se disculpó con voz jovial y un tanto divertida.- Un gusto verlo señor.- comento guardando su pañuelo y caminar a la puerta del baño.

Pero antes que Todoroki se pudiera mover… el hombre volvió hablar.

-Le recomiendo el Katsudon de este lugar.- comento con la mano en la puerta.- No lo sirven por ser un platillo común, pero para usted no habrá problema ¿o si?-

El sujeto rio de manera sutil y amistosa antes de salir como si nada. Y también casi de inmediato Todoroki se atrevió a moverse.

Todoroki parpadeo antes de lavar su rostro, nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso. Y sinceramente no quería volver a sentirlo. Ni el mismo sabía que le había pasado.

-Que… fue eso.- exclamo el pelibicolor un tanto aturdido. Ni siquiera tuvo miedo del lugarteniente de los Yakuza.

-0-

Cerca de las diez de la noche aparecieron Momo y Todoroki por la puerta de los dormitorios, pagando solo por romper el toque de queda sin haber avisado con antelación como dicta las reglas. Pero se salvaron por no presentarse a cenar por mostrar pruebas de haber estado en un restaurante cinco estrellas, era una forma de esquivar una multa, Mina había peleado por esto en forma de burla, después de todo: ¿Quién podría costear un restaurante de tan alto costo?

-¡Shoto! ¡Yaoyorozu!- llamo Deku caminando hacia ellos al verlos en el pasillo.

-Izuku.- saludo Todoroki mientras aceptaban sus billeteras y teléfonos.

Sus mochilas y todo lo demás, Deku los había dejado en las respectivas habitaciones, no por nada era el mas fiable de toda la escuela, nadie dudaba de Deku en lo que respecta a ningún tema. Por eso Deku tenia los códigos de las puertas de la mayoría de sus amigos.

-Sentimos las molestias Midoriya-san.- comento apenado la ricachona del grupo.

Deku con una sonrisa pretendía decir que no había problema, pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo tambalear al punto que tuvo que colocar una mano sobre la pared para no caer al suelo.

-¡Izuku!- se escucho a Todoroki preocupado.

-Midoriya.- esta vez fue Momo.

Y su vista de un momento para otro fue cegada.

_-Midoriya.-_

_-Midoriya.-_

_La voz cada vez se hacía más clara._

_Pero no solo la voz se hacía más clara, también los disparos._

_-Midoriya.- estaba vez fue clara._

_Deku abrió los ojos topándose con la imagen ensangrentada de su mejor amigo Todoroki. Estaba herido de la cabeza, pero parecía estar bien, al menos de momento. _

_Todo había cambiado a su alrededor, ahora ya no estaba en un pasillo, ahora estaba en lo que parecía una playa en medio de barcos destruidos, cadáveres, disparos y explosiones._

_-¿Todoroki?- pregunto confundido el futuro héroe._

_Todo era confuso y extraño, por algún motivo Todoroki tenia un rifle y estaba vestido con ropas militares antiguas ._

_-¿Todoroki?- pregunto a un más confundido al ver como su amigo de un momento para otro lo sujeta de sus ropas y lo arrastraba a lo que parecía un cráter hecho por un explosivo._

_Y luego se percató que él tenía el mismo rifle y las mismas ropas._

_-Teniente ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?- se escuchó la voz del que parecía ser Iida._

_Deku lo observo correr así el mismo cráter, pero de la nada una ráfaga de disparos lleno el cuerpo del delegado con plomo. Los ojos verdes de Deku fueron testigos de como el cuerpo de su amigo convulsiono y se llenó de sangre._

_Iida había muerto frente a sus ojos._

_-¡¿IIDA?¡- grito Midoriya intentando ir con su compañero._

_Pero el fuerte jalón de Todoroki lo evito._

_-¡¿Estas loco?!- recrimino Todoroki._

_Midoriya observo a su amigo notando un evidente enojo de su parte, no entendía que pasaba. _

_-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto sin entender que pasaba._

_Las balas rosaban el cráter donde estaban y con cada detonación, el futuro héroe número uno se preguntaba porque Todoroki no hacia un muro de hielo._

_-La tropa de diez fue parada por la ametralladora, la división esta dispersada por la playa.- todo con evidente lenguaje militar.- ¿Qué acciones tomamos Capitán?-_

_Deku parpadeo al ver que se refería a él y con miedo observo las mangas de su camisa notando el evidente rango._

_-Midoriya, no hay tiempo…- _

_La oración no se completó por... el metal y plomo que estallaron la mitad de la cabeza de Todoroki._

_El cuerpo sin vida de Todoroki callo a un costado llenando el cráter de materia gris y sangre._

_Deku abrió los ojos con miedo al ver a su mejor amigo morir frente a sus ojos. Un francotirador había acabado con la vida de su amigo._

_Ahora solo estaba el cadáver de Todoroki con medio cráneo destruido._

_Deku solo abrió los ojos impactado, sin poder moverse o hacer algo._

_Ni si quiera se percató de la granada que cayó en sus piernas. Y a los segundos esta estallo._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

-0-

-¿Midoriya?-

-¿Midoriya?-

Deku abrió los ojos notando las miradas de preocupación de sus compañeros desde arriba, este acostado en el pasillo. Pero sus ojos viajaron de inmediato hacia su amigo Todoroki.

-¡¿Todoroki?!- pregunto preocupado levantándose y sujetándolo de los hombros de forma desesperada.

El Mitad y mitad parpadeo extrañado al ver como su amigo tocaba su frente como buscando algo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, aunque sonó mas como un pensamiento de alivio

Todo fue real, el dolor de la explosión que le arrebato las piernas, las balas que llegaban a su cuerpo y la debilidad de estar desangrándose…. Todo fue real para Deku.

Cada gramo de arena en sus manos, cada zumbido, cada onda expansiva causada por las balas… Deku había sido atacado muchas veces por estas armas, lo que vivió no fue una alucinación.

-¿Debemos llevarte a la enfermería?- pregunto Momo preocupada.

Y fue ahí cuando Midoriya se percato que casi todo el dormitorio estaba en el pasillo.

Pero al separarse de su amigo también noto un líquido en su labio y cuando llevo su mano a este se percató que era sangre.

Estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-0-

Mientras tanto el mismo Izuku de la moneda de oro abrió los ojos mostrándose un tanto desconcertado sin poder creer lo que vio con los ojos de su "Yo" de esa particular realidad. Todo mientras caminaba sobre una playa manchada de sangre y viseras.

-Otra guerra.- comento decepcionado caminando entre los cuerpos sin manchar sus finos pantalones.

Y camino, hasta llegar a un cráter donde cuatro cuerpos fríos descansaban.

Al primero que vio fue a Bakugo, un joven miliar proveniente de Texas y mejor amigo de su "Yo" de esa bélica realidad, el había muerto por una ráfaga de balas al solo bajar la trampilla del barco, era imposible diferenciar sus piernas de su torso. El siguiente al que se dirigió fue a Iida, un joven Ingles con el sueño de ser un famoso corredor y conocer al fruto de su amor con una humilde y extravagante mecánica.

-Yo veré por tu familia amigo.- prometió Izuku arrodillándose frente al cadáver.- No te preocupes. Descansa en paz.- acomodo los lentes del cadáver.

Después camino al platillo fuerte, su cuerpo y el de uno de los mejores amigos de su "yo". Como acto de respeto cerro los ojos del joven francés de padre alemán.

-Descansa.- guardo unos minutos de silencio antes de caminar de manera lenta y pausada hacia "su" cadáver.

La escena ya de por si era extraña, Izuku se arrodillo ante "su" cadáver, un cadáver que mostraba un rostro confuso y dolido, era evidente que no era su momento y él lo supo.

Cara a cara Izuku observo el rostro pálido de su contraparte y sin mostrar culpa cerro sus ojos e intento que su mirada fuera mas serena. La escena era irreal, cara con cara… una marcada por ¿batallas? ¿Guerras? Y la otra pálida y fría.

Estaba vez si estaba interesado en esa realidad, pero mas que nada en su yo… nunca había conocido a otro yo que viera la muerte de otro.

Era común que cuando un "tú" de alguna otra realidad moría, los otros sintieran tristeza sin motivo, hipo o un estornudo, dependiendo el caso. No era raro, incluso era común. Lo que no era común, es sangrar por la nariz, pero cuando pasaba, solo significaba que tú yo de otra realidad murió desobedeciendo el destino planeado para él. En pocas palabras, murió antes de su hora.

-Curioso.- comento ya interesado chasqueando sus dedos.

Dejando atrás la arena, el mar, las viseras, la sangre y los cadáveres.

-0-

Después de pasar por la enfermería y calmar a todos, Deku por fin podría descansar e intentar olvidar que vio morir a sus amigos.

Aun no podía superar lo que vio y sintió, pero fingió que no pasó nada ante sus compañeros. No quería preocuparlos. Pero de vez en cuando observaba sus piernas para ver si aún estaban ahí, también veía su pecho para buscar las cicatrices de los disparos.

-¡Bakugo!- se escucho la voz molesta de Uraraka, común desde su noviazgo con Bakugo.

Deku por inercia se escondió detrás del cruce del pasillo, esperando que sus compañeros no les ocurriera ir por ahí.

Del pasillo emergieron un molesto Bakugo y una molesta Uraraka.

-¡Explícame porque golpeaste a esos tipos del restaurante!- exigió la chica gravedad siguiendo a su novio por el pasillo.

Por su parte Bakugo solo lanzaba gruñidos negándose a ver siquiera a su novia desde hace unos meses.

Deku solo suspiro deseándoles lo mejor a su mejor amiga y a su mejor amigo. No le gustaba ver a sus amigos pelear. Pero no podía hacer nada.

La puerta de Uraraka fue azotada con fuerza dejando a Bakugo solo en el pasillo.

-Sal de una maldita vez.- comento Bakugo sin su típica agresividad.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Deku saliendo de su escondite.

-Te parece que las cosas están bien.- esta vez sí fue un tanto agresivo.

Bakugo sin comentar camina hacia Deku pasando a un costado sin verlo al rostro. Pero antes que pudiera alejarse el "líder" de U.A, este le sujeto del hombro.

-Voy a la cocina para ver si quedo algo de comer, solo te informo para que no me digas nada después que no quede nada.- comento soltando a su amigo y dando unos pasos a la cocina.

-¡Hey maldito!- rugió Bakugo siguiendo a su amigo.- Si te acabas todo te mueres infeliz.- siguió a su "amigo" camino a la cocina.

-0-

Ya era de madrugada en las instalaciones de U.A, todos ya deberían estar en su tercer sueño, ha excepción de dos alumnos en particular.

Y esos alumnos eran nada mas y nada menos que Deku y Kacchan.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Maldito Deku…- susurro Bakugo con dificultad intentando quitar a Deku de su espalda.

Pero el peliverde tenia la llave muy sujeta a su cuello y las piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura.

Era imposible ignorar el sonido del tapete por el forcejeo de ambos héroes. La imagen seria el sueño de cualquier pervertida, dos tipos musculosos, sin camisa y sudoroso forcejeando en el suelo. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.

Cuando Bakugo peleaba con alguna de sus novias, era momento de entrenar. Judo y Boxeo eran los principales métodos de desquite de Bakugo, y Deku era el compañero perfecto.

El duelo entre los dos cinturones negros continuo, hasta que Bakugo tapeo la mano de Deku dando así finalizado el combate.

Ambos quedaron sobre el tapete con la respiración rápida y fuerte, ya tenían mas de cuatro horas entrenando y como todas las noches, no hubo un ganador claro.

En su ronda de boxeo Deku gano un encuentro, y Bakugo gano el segundo. El tercero lo consideraron un empate al cansarse de lanzar golpes, ayudo el factor que no querían lastimar su rostro de manera severa, usaban protector pero siempre se lastimaban. Y en su ronda de agarres y lucha…

-¿Tres de cinco?- propuso Deku dispuesto a romper el empate.

Pero Bakugo no afirmo como siempre lo hacía, de hecho continuaba sobre el tapete con los ojos cerrados.

-Hoy no estoy concentrado Deku.- respondió Bakugo abriendo los ojos y observando a su otra vez… mejor amigo.- Terminemos por hoy.- no mostro su típica agresividad al momento que se levantaba.

Deku suspiro antes de levantarse y seguir a su amigo a las duchas, y vaya que las necesitaban, con el olor que emanaban nadie se querría acercar a menos de dos metros de esos dos. Si alguna vez han asistido a un gimnasio de barrio sabrán de lo que hablo.

Ya en las duchas el agua caía sobre los cansados cuerpos, cada uno en su respectivo cubículo, era una suerte que aun pillaron agua caliente, si no hubieran ganado un resfriado si hubieran usado agua fría.

-¿Kacchan tiene un paquete extra de jabón líquido?- pregunto Deku a su compañero en el cubículo a su lado.

Deku volvió a suspirar al no tener respuesta de su mejor amigo, usualmente le solía arrojar el jabón por encima de la tabla que separaba los cubículos, pero ahora sujetaba el paquete de jabón sobre la pared esperando que la tomara, sumando a todo eso, el agua de su regadera estaba en la máxima potencia. Eso nunca era buena señal.

-¿Qué pasa Kacchan?- pregunto Deku cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del agua caer sobre su cara.

-Le fui infiel a cara redonda.- reveló de pronto Bakugo con la frente sobre las baldosas de su ducha dejando que el agua callera sobre su espalda.

No es que se sintiera tan culpable, se sentía confundido, solo que era la primera vez que sucumbía a sus deseos carnales con otra que no fuera su novia, no era esa clase de chicos que anda en falda en falda.

Deku solo pudoo dar un largo y pesado suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tia Mitsuki va a matarte.- respondió Deku con voz cansada sin abrir los ojos aun.- Estas son las cosas que sabe al solo verte.- suspiro a un mas cansado.

Ahora tenía otro problema en su vida. Por un lado tenía obligación moral con su primera y mejor amiga de la escuela, Uraraka fue la primera en hablarle, no podía permitir que Bakugo le viera la cara. Y por el otro lado tenia una obligación mas grande con Bakugo, se crio con él, era básicamente su hermano, si se lo dijo era porque buscaba su apoyo y consejo. Su apoyaba a uno, traicionaba al otro.

El peliverde sabía que Bakugo no era un busca faldas, la señora Mitsuki les dejo muy en claro que a su pareja la debían respetar. También prometió cortarles los testículos si eran de esos jóvenes. Sus palabras exactas fueron estas: "Si me llego a enterar que cualquiera de ustedes dos andan de mujeriegos, infieles o dejando niños en cada cuadra los ¡Buscare! ¡Encontrare! Y ¡CASTRARE! ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?! Ahora niños límpiense y vengan a comer la merienda…".

-Jodete Deku.- gruño Bakugo esperando mas apoyo de su mejor amigo.

-Kacchan…- suspiro Deku sin saber como empezar.- Sabes que mi lealtad esta contigo, estuve contigo cuando pegaste a su silla a nuestra maestra de ingles cuando teníamos nueve años y sigo estando contigo en todas las estupideces que cometes actualmente… pero esta, ha sido la quinta cosa mas estúpida.-

-¡Muérete!- agradeció Bakugo las palabras de aliento de su amigo.

-Eres mi hermano.- se sincero Deku aumentándole a un mas al agua. Ha este punto la presión del agua era un tanto incomoda.- Pero no dejare que le sigas viendo la cara a Ochako-chan, ella merece respeto.- amenazo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo se.- fue la simple respuesta de Bakugo.- ¡Claro que lo se maldita sea!- de verdad lucia confundido.

-¿Alguien mas lo sabe?- pregunto el peliverde esperanzado, tal vez había alguien con quien compartir la carga de los problemas de su amigo. Kirishima por ejemplo, no por nada era el segundo confidente de Bakugo.

-No es algo que este orgulloso, no lo divulgare por ahí.- escupió con enojo hacia el mismo.- Kirishima se coge a la rosadita y el bastardo Mitad y mitad tiene a la cabeza de palmera.-

Deku entendió el punto de Bakugo, no puedes ir a desahogarte con los novios de las amigas de la chica que engañas.

Era evidente que Deku estaba cansado, al punto que dejo la potencia del agua a un nivel normal y se recostó en la ducha dejando su espalda recostada en la pared divisoria de los cubículos. Bakugo hizo lo mismo recostándose de su lado en la misma pared. Lo único que separaba a los amigos era la delgada pared que separaba los cubículos de las duchas.

-Por favor ¿dime que no es una compañera?- rogo Deku recostando su cabeza en la pared.

-¡Por quien me tomas infeliz!- respondió el rubio en tono ofendido.- Y no. Es Camie.- revelo apretando los puños.

-Kacchan… no soy el mejor para decirte que hacer. Recuerda que Melisa rompió nuestra relación, me abofeteo y despedazo mi figura de All Might edición especial.- recordó con una sonrisa que murió de manera inmediata.- ¿Te arrepientes?-

-No lo se.- admitió con mucha humildad.- Nunca he estado en esta situación, por un lado estoy calmado y tranquilo al lado de cara redonda. Pero con Camie… todo empezó cuando la encontré en un patrullaje, ya nos habíamos visto y colaborado. Pero ese día pelee con Cara redonda y… lo acabe haciendo con ella en un callejón. No puede decir que me sentí culpable de hacerlo.-

-¿La has vuelto a ver?- pregunto Deku sin ser capaz de estar enojado con su amigo.

-Ella me busca… o yo la busco.- revelo afilando su mirada.- Con ella puedo ser lo mas impulsivo y agresivo que quiera. Es una libertad diferente a la que siento con Cara redonda. Y el sexo...-

-Debes hablar con Ochako, solucionar las cosas si es lo que quieres.- busco la solución mas obvia.- Arregla las cosas y no lo vuelvas hacer. O termina con ella y sal con Camie.- algo le dijo que esa bomba le explotaría en la cara.

Seguramente han de pensar que la situación es inverosímil, que algo así nunca pasara. Pero hay algo que solo el tiempo y la viva pueden dar. Madures. Y después de tantos golpes, sangre y batallas uno junto al otro. Deku y Bakugo maduraron

La guerra de Tomuro no solo dejo cosas malas. También les hizo madurar.

-0-

Por otro lado en Kamurocho, el barrio mas "Peligroso" de Japon, las cosas seguían su curso a pesar de ser casi las tres de la mañana. Los carteles de neón, los proxenetas, los clubs y las tiendas continuaban mas activas que nunca. Podrá ser el barrio mas "peligroso" de todo Japon, pero no dejaba de ser un lugar turístico obligatorio.

"Peligroso" no era el término correcto para representar a Kumurocho, ya que el lugar podrá estar controlado por la Yakuza, pero estos como toda persona común, no les gusta la suciedad, ese era el factor que diferenciaba a los Italianos y Japoneses de las diferentes mafias del mundo. El aspecto y la imagen tenia mucho que ver.

La yakuza como ganaría dinero si los turistas y locales no fueran a sus bares y clubs por mala higiene en sus calles, el temor común a un drogadicto en busca de incautos a quienes saltar no atrae a turistas y jóvenes en busca de diversión.

Así que no era raro ver a Youtubers, blogueros, turistas y hasta incluso familias en horarias mas normales, hace unos meses volvió a formarse otra moda estúpida que consistía en grabarse siendo golpeado por un Yakuza, esta demás decir que eso generaba visitas, incluso algunos de esos Yakuza llegaron a ser populares en redes social. Pero ahora sus calles era transitadas por un ser especial.

En todo el capítulo hemos visto las capacidades de nuestro villano, ese Izuku de alguna realidad X marcado por la vida. Pero nadie es invencible y nadie lo sabe todo.

Ese Izuku al contrario de las tradiciones Japones caminaba en medio de la iluminada calle con un simple helado entre sus manos, cosa impensable entre los japonés, pero esto era Kamurocho, un barrio mas libertino que empresario en prostíbulo.

¿Su objetivo? Simple: información. Y que mejor que Kamurocho para encontrar información. Sabía lo básico de su "Yo" de esa realidad, pero eso no significaba que lo supiera todo, sabía lo que vio e intuyo. Pero no sabía si su madre estaba viva en esa realidad o si Hisashi era un simple contador… o era All for One.

Con el conocimiento se ganan batallas, incluso en el boxeo hay que saber quién es y como pelea tu rival.

Pero eso dejo de importarle casi de inmediato al llegar al barrio, había pasado más tiempo en recreativas que en sedes donde se vendía la información de los héroes.

Ahora mismo paseaba por las calles admirando la belleza de lindas jovencitas en ajustados vestidos.

-¿Deku-kun?-

Izuku se detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia la melodiosa y hermosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ocultando su confusión muy bien, años y años de experiencia ayudaban a eso.

-¡Deku-Kun! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!- exclamo la joven mujer con una sonrisa sincera y un tanto inocente.- Los chicos en el orfanato te extrañan, aunque los visitaste el fin de semana pasado.-

Izuku esta seguro que no conocía a esa joven, no era los típicos amigos que formaba en las diferentes realidades. Pero al ver como era escoltada o mejor dicho protegida por dos fornidos hombres vestidos con extravagantes trajes, supo que no era una hija de vecina cualquiera, los otros cinco hombres cubiertos como simples visitantes se lo confirmo. Es joven no era una cualquiera.

Y las dos presencias justo detrás se lo confirmaron… y por su poder era evidente que sabían que no era su Deku.

-Deku-chan…- arrastro las palabras el Yakuza líder observando a Deku con su único ojo.

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír mientras llevaba su mano a su hombro y despedazaba su ropa dejando ver un cuerpo sumamente trabajo, fuerte, y lleno de cicatrices. Extremadamente lleno de cicatrices.

Había ido a buscar a tres hijos de sus "yo" de otras realidades para dejarle un reto a su particular "yo" de esa realidad. Pero que mejor que incluir Yakuzas a la ecuación.

Solo esperaba sobrevivir para ver de lo que era capaz este Deku…

-0-

Se había seleccionado tres hijos…

Un villano

Una antihéroe

Un héroe

Tres Participantes, una academia y muchas posibilidades.

_**Textimonio de Izuku**__._

_Pero antes que nada: ¿Que es realidad?_

_El vieja en el tiempo existe y a la vez no. _

_Puedes viajar en el tiempo, puedes ir unos minutos atrás o unos años, la decisión siempre será tuya. Viajaste en el tiempo. Pero en realidad no lo hiciste, nunca lo haces y la vez sí._

_Porque es un viaje inútil, no hay paradojas porque no existen. Cuando cruzas la barrera del tiempo para viajar lo que en realidad haces es cruzar a otra realidad que simplemente está atrasada o adelantada según el caso. Y si cambias algo… tu realidad no cambiara, solo cambiaste la de ellos._

_Y si te quedas en la de ellos, abra dos "tú" en una y la original se quedara sin tu "yo"._

_Porque hay más "yo" de los yo que podría contar. Y hay más "tú" de los que tú podrías contar._

_Hay universos o realidades tan exactas que el único cambio notable en toda su existencia es que en algún lugar en el mundo, alguien simplemente acompaño su desayuno con café en vez de jugo._

_Pero hay universos tan contrarios, que no sabrás que es realidad o que no. Una simple decisión en la historia podría afectarlo todo._

_En uno estas muerto, y en otro no._

_En uno tu madre decidió no ir a esa tercera cita con tu padre y tú no fuiste concedido._

_En uno tienes oportunidad de ser un gran héroe, pero en otro… solo eres un villano o un contable._

_¿Qué es realidad entonces?_

_¿Qué es el tiempo?_

_Testimonio de Izuku Midoriya (Realidad indefinida)_

-0-

Toda la habitación quedo en total silencio. Algunos por miedo y otros por respeto. Toda la habitación de la comisión de héroes de Japón se quedó paralizada al tener frente a ellos al menor de los Midoriya.

El menor de los ya extintos Midoriya, hijos del héroe mas poderoso que jamás existió.

Pero de los cinco descendientes… solo quedaba uno, uno después de que todos fueran brutalmente asesinados.

Y lamentablemente el menor, fue el único sobreviviente. El llamo Indio Blanco del sol naciente.

Podría ser hijo de Deku, pero lamentablemente verlo morir ante sus ojos no lo inspiro a ser un héroe, lo inspiro a ser un villano, uno que fuera temido por villanos. Una nueva forma de ser el símbolo de la paz. Si los villanos no se acoplaban a sus reglas… el cuero cabelludo se les era arrancado. Era mejor ser mendigo hacer un cadáver.

B. D. Midoriya. Líder de una de las cinco familias del crimen del mundo. Hijo del héroe más grade de la historia y villano temido por villanos.

El último de los Midoriya no era nada parecido a su padre a simple vista por la máscara que portaba, la única similitud con su padre eran sus ojos, pero de lo contrario no tenía nada común con él, al menos a simple vista, sus cabellos eran blancos y muy cortos casi simulando un corte militar, su piel era levemente morena, por eso su apodo Indio Blanco, pero seguía siendo clasificando como alguien de piel blanca, su altura superaba fácilmente el metro ochenta y cinco.

-El Indio Blanco.- alguien alcanzo a pronunciar.

Con cada pisada en la costosa alfombra de diez millones, la tensión y nervios aumentaba en los presentes. Como si los pasos fueran segundo de vida.

B. D. Midoriya no pudo hacer mas que sonreír debajo de su mascara cubre bocas.

-Un gusto verlos.- pronuncio con su voz ronca y un tanto melódica. Muy varonil a decir verdad.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa el joven villano/terrorista tomo una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó como si estuviera en su casa.

-Con permiso.- pidió acomodándose en la silla mientras sacaba de su traje Armani de cien mil dolores unos anteojos igual de costosos.- Como saben mis peticiones son muy simples… la comisión de héroes americana ya lo aprobó. Quiero la cabeza, literalmente de los pobres diablos que mataron a mi padre, nada mas. Tal vez unas cositas pero serian mínimas.- Comento retirándose sus costosos anteojos para leer y estirar el contrato sobre la mesa.

Los héroes y comisionados solo pudieron callar mientras el contrato estaba aún en la mesa.

-Así que, si ya no hay problemas entre mis intereses y los suyos. ¿Porque que no celebramos con una copa?- pregunto dejando de lado esa faceta estricta mostrándose más accesible y relajado.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, dos guardias interrumpieron de manera descortés la reunión, y sumando a eso, tenían sus armas en alto.

Eso no les duro mucho… ya que al accionar las armas sus cráneos estallaron, ya que las balas en vez de salir por delante salieron por detrás.

-¿Así tratan a sus invitados?- pregunto el villano con sarcasmo retomando su actitud.

-¡¿No es lo que cree?!- se levantó de golpe el presidente totalmente asustado, incluso había mojado sus pantalones.

-Yo creo que si…- arrastro las palabras levándose de la silla.

B. con tranquilidad ajusto su traje Armani y de manera lenta elevo su mano… y empezó a contar.

-Hay diez testigos en esta sala que pueden dar testimonio de sus actos.- comento volviendo a contar a los presentes.

Y sin que los héroes pudieran hacer algo sus cuerpos se paralizaron, no porque el Quirk de B.D consistiera en paralizar. Si no porque la mayoría de héroes usaban metal en sus uniformes.

El Quirk de B. consistía en el control de minerales a voluntad y eso incluía la tierra misma y todo aquel material que contuviera algo gramo de Mineral… y eso incluía casi cualquier tipo de metal.

El metal y el material mas duro de la tierra como era el diamante era como arcilla para B. Pero no siempre fue así, al principio solo podía controlarlos al tocarlos… ahora con su mente podía controlar cualquier material que contuviera minerales, siempre y cuando estuviera a menos de quince metros.

-¿Tiene miedo de Dios?- pronuncio sin mostrar verdadera maldad en sus facciones, no era maldad, era crueldad.

-No… pero usted si nos da miedo.-

B. suspiro antes de compactar los trajes de los héroes con ellos dentro.

Y de un segundo para otro el Midoriya menor de esa realidad había desaparecido en un destello.

**Realidad No. b-46**

**Columbia**

**Primer seleccionado: Booker D. Midoriya como "El cazador"**

-0-

En otra realidad.

-¿Otra vez hay perturbaciones?- pregunto de manera desinteresada la hija del símbolo de la paz de esa realidad.

Izu Midoriya. Hija del gran símbolo de la paz Izuku "Deku" Midoriya y espía secreto para la organización MIB.

-Extraño, han sido tres en un día.- comento extrañado un sujeto con un particular parecido a Todoroki, solo que con el cabello negro.

La espía bebió otro sorbo de su te sin aparentar preocupación, no la tenía. Desde que era una niña recordaba haber vivido o sentido esas extrañas perturbaciones en el ambienta que duraban unos segundos, solo hasta hora eran detectables por la alta tecnología.

Izu era una copia a carbón de su padre, solo que en versión femenina, sus mismo ojos, las mismas pecas y el mismo cabello verdoso, que al igual que su padre lo usaba cortó para ser una mujer. Pero también había un detalle que compartía con su padre, y era la falta de poderes, pero esto no era un impedimento, ya que sin poderes fácilmente se podría enfrentar a su tío Bakugo. No importan los poderes, casi nadi sobrevive a una bala de Magnun en el cráneo.

No por nada había salvado al mundo veintidós veces. Todo gracias a su entrenamiento de espionaje.

Alguien se debía encargar de los villanos que los héroes no podían encargarse. Como políticos corruptos, héroes corruptos, billonarios corruptos con planes peliculeros como eliminar la clase media y baja del mundo por medio de aplicaciones extrañas y jefes de la droga que envenenan su propia mercancía para lograr que se legalice la droga en el mundo y controlen el mercado.

Ya saben, lo típico. Casos en que los héroes no pueden hacer por las normas de no matar, lastimosamente para los villanos, la organización MIB no tenia reparos en meterles una bala a dichos villanos.

Quien pensaría que existiera una realidad donde Deku ya fuera el símbolo de la paz y por su apretada agenda no pudiera vigilar a su hija, y que esta se convirtiera en una agente para una organización secreta que salva al mundo casi todos los días.

Tampoco era muy creíble que ella utilizando su encanto y cara de no romper un plato engañara a todos haciéndoles creer que solo era ayudante de un sastre.

-¿Esta es normal para ti?- pregunto el hijo de Momo y Todoroki. La ironía del asunto es que el menor de la familia Todoroki era casi una copia de su tío Dabi, el cabello negro de su madre ayudo en ese detalle.

-Esta loca nunca ha sido normal.- insulto una persona llegando con tres tazas de café.

La recién llegada era prácticamente una copia femenina del segundo mejor héroe del mundo, Bakugo Katsuki. Sus mismos ojos rojos, el mismo cabello rubio corto. Para facilitar las cosas la hija de Bakugo era una copia de su abuela.

Izu como buen amiga al entrar en la organización también recluto a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida para que le ayudaran en sus misiones. Estos por supuesto intentaron ser MIB pero ninguno de los dos supero las pruebas. Pero al ser tan buenos elementos la organización les dio la tarea de ser el equipo de la mejor agente.

Suki, la hija de Bakugo era la encargada del equipo con ayuda del hijo de Iida y de mandarle objetos Izu cuando los necesitara y Enji el hijo de Todoroki era el encargado de la información de las misiones. Izu era la encargada de disparar y cargarse a los malos.

¿Quién podría sospechar que los hijos de los tres grandes héroes del mundo fueran agentes secretos?

-¿Loca?- pregunto Izu fingiendo estar ofendida. Lo cierto es que a Izu le faltaban unos tornillos, por no decir muchos.- Nunca he sabido que son esas cosas, solo se que los siento.- le resto importancia aceptando el café de su amiga.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado que son esas señales?- pregunto Enji extrañado.

-Nop.- comento la agente bebiendo de su café.- Aun que una vez un tipo igualito a mi padre salió de un extraño portal.- comento sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus dos amigos a la vez. Sin poder creer lo desinteresada que era su amiga.

-Si… fue hace mucho, cuando era una niña, jugué varias horas con mi padre de otra realidad. O al menos eso me dijo. No le preste atención a decir verdad.- explico la espía sin darle una pisca de importancia a sus palabras.- No sé qué son esas cosas o que hace que lo sienta, pero creo que son portales o algo por el estilo.-

La hija de Bakugo y el hijo de Todoroki quisieron explotar o quemar, respectivamente a su amiga por descuidad y… desinteresada. Pero no lo hicieron dos motivos, uno: sabían que ella era asi y dos: porque sabían que entre los dos podrían derrotar a su amiga, pero a costo de un brazo o una pierna, hasta incluso la cabeza o todo lo anterior.

La maldita era fuerte a pesar de no tener quirk.

Fue en ese mismo momento que un pitar llamo la atención de los tres, otra brecha se había activado. Solo que esta vez la señal era extremadamente fuerte al punto que la computadora colapso.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, un portal se había abierto en el piso tragándolos.

-¡Mierda¡- exclamo la hija de Bakugo al caer de golpe sobre su amigo de cabellos negros.

-¡Hey¡- exclamo con incomodidad al sentir el pesor de su amiga sobre él.

Por su parte la agente secreta cayó sobre sus pies con tranquilidad y calma, incluso aun tenia la taza de café en sus manos.

Suki y Enji aun con mareos levantaron la vista solo para toparse con unos rostros que solo habían visto documentos antiguos.

-¿Qué mierda?- exclamo Twist al ver como tres desconocidos vestidos de elegantes trajes llegan de la nada a su base.

Tomura con sus manos en el cuerpo observo de manera molesta a sus intrusos, pero ni siquiera el sabía que pasaba.

Pero el pensamiento no duro mucho… ya que una bala rápidamente exploto su cráneo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Dabi y todos los miembros de la liga junto a los dos agentes de soporte dirigieron la mirada al causante de dicho disparo, encontrando a una peliverde con un gran revolver donde salía humo del cañón.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que todos la miraban.- No podía dejarlo libre para que… ya saben fuera un villano.- parecía divertida, era como si la muerte le causara mas emoción que miedo, no por nada era una espía especializada en cargarse gente.

A Izu no le importaba que pasaba o como llego ahí… ahora mismo solo deseaba volar cráneos de villanos.

-¿No vengaran la muerte de su líder?- pregunto con un tono de confiado muy marcado.

**Realidad: No. 875.**

**Universo: Men in Black.**

**Segundo seleccionado y compañía: Izu Midoriya como "Ella misma" **

**Suki Bakugo como "Asistente No. Uno"**

**Enji Todoroki como "Asistente No. Dos"**

-0-

En otra realidad un joven de cabellos negros se preparaba para ser nombrado nuevo novato del año.

La emoción que sentía el pelinegro de ojos bicolor era inmensas, por fin podría estar con su padre en el mundo de los héroes profesionales.

-Tranquilo Ace… solo es una ceremonia como cualquier otra.- hablo en voz alta.- Puede que no seas su hijo biológico pero está orgulloso de ti… él te lo dijo esta mañana.-

Ace tenía motivos para estar nervioso, en unas horas seria oficialmente un héroe mas en la sociedad.

Pero un portal se abrió detrás de el.

**Realidad: No. C-132.**

**Universo Boku no Hero: Siguiente Generación.**

**Tercer participante: Ace Midoriya como "Aborto" **

-00000-

Si han llegado aquí, solo os tengo que dar las gracias. Gracias por leer y compartir unos minutos en compañía de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

Si logre que se distrajeran unos minutos, ya me doy por logrado. Si quieren comentad hacedlo con gusto, muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí.

Gracias por leer.

Bueno… he aquí otro episodio piloto. Esta vez de Boku no Hero. Inspirado en gran medida en Bioshock Infinite, La saga yakuza y Spiderman Into the spider verse.

Bioshock. Uno de mis videojuegos favoritos y en opinión personal uno de los mejores juegos que hay. Si ya lo han jugado sabrán porque lo digo. Entrar en detalles e ideas que use seria arruinarles el juego y no quiero eso. Solo puedo decirles que Bioshock infinite muestra una faceta mas oscura de uno mismo, No siempre eres bueno y no siempre eres malo.

Spiderman Into the spider verse, tiene mucho de Bioshok infinite, que habla de diferentes universos conviviendo entre si en un todo. Con la diferencia que Bioshock es mas crudo y muestra una faceta mas dura del multiverso.

Y la saga Yakuza, (Aprendi ingles solo para poder jugar) Saga magnifica y sobre todo muy divertida, que si manejas ingles no dudes en jugar, están muy baratillos en Steam y las tiendas only de Playstacion si os interesa, creo que están entre dos a diez dólares cada uno. Saga magnifica y emocionante que también me ayudo a inspirarme, es como jugar un anime, hay escenas donde los protagonistas están planeando un ataque y al segundo puedes estar golpeando a un Youtuber que quiere visitas o ayudándole a unos cineastas hacer una película, en serio jugar la saga si podéis.

Estos tres fueron mi guía en este piloto.

También esta demás decir que introduje referencias de los personajes de ambas sagas en el fic, no serán personajes importantes y no tendrán peso en el fic, pero si estarán como cameos. Así que no hay problema si no los conoces.

También he de informales que ni Deku o Bakugo tiene una relación romántica en todo el uso de la palabra "Romantica", hay muchos tipos de romance o amor. Por eso la escena de la ducha. Yo soy hombre y fui boxeador, y por increíble que suene esta escena no es Homosexual, cualquiera que ha ido a un gimnasio grande o formado parte de un equipo ha de saber de lo que hablo, en los vestidores no hay pudor de ninguna clase, al menos en los que yo he estado, o al menos cuando ya entras en confianza, al comienzo es algo incomodo estar en los vestidores, después te paseas por el lugar sin pena. En las duchas, vestidores o cambiadores, depende de como los conozcas, era normal bromear, hablar, contar chistes, hacer planes y sobre todo hacernos bromas. Algo muy común en mi vestidor era rasgar la ropa vieja o con hoyos de los demás, ya saben, esa camisas, ropa interior y pantalones que son tan cómodos que los usamos a pesar de tener pequeños hoyos o hilos sueltos, normales en las costuras de las axilas, me explico, uno distraía mientras los otros nos acercábamos y empezábamos a meter los dedos en los hoyos de la tela hasta hacerla pedazos, la tuvieran puesta o no, tal vez lo único que respetábamos era la ropa interior, pero si le tomábamos fotos y las enviábamos a las novias del desdichado. No se cómo se comportan las mujeres en los vestidores, pero los hombres le damos poca importancia a usar ropa en mal estado, cuando vas hacer ejercicio vas con ropa viejo, al final de cuentas vas a hacer ejercicio, lo digo porque en mi Gimnasio asisten unas joyitas que pensarías que van a una pasarela en vez de ir hacer ejercicio, ropa a juego, maquilladas y súper peinadas, hasta el sol de hoy no se porque pagan la membresía si solo van hacer unos repeticiones y se toman una foto. Hasta el día de hoy no se la interacción que tienen las atletas en los vestidores y tampoco es algo que se ande preguntando por ahí, le pregunte a una amiga y solo me dijo "Es un vestidor, para que mas se usa un vestidor con duchas". En resumen la relación de los cinco mas fuertes de U.A es intima, pero no a tal grado.

Y si piensan que fue inverosímil, los que siguen el manga se darán cuenta que Bakugo tiene mas desarrollo y su carácter agresivo ya es mas molesto que intimidante para sus compañeros, en mi perspectiva Bakugo y Deku volvieron a ser buenos amigos, el mismo Deku lo dijo. No por nada Bakugo es el único que sabe el secreto de Deku y le ayuda a entrenar en el manga. Y eso que es el primer año, cuando cursen el tercero y si siguen por ese camino su relación ya será de mejores amigos. Al menos en mi perspectiva.

También he de aclarar que no he creado Mery Sus, odio las Mery Sus, para quien no sabe que es eso, es un personaje perfecto que todo lo puede y si no lo sabe en unas horas ya es una experta en ello. En la literatura para adolecentes en muy normal estos personajes, por eso no me gusta la literaria de adolecentes popular, las menos las mas famosas, tener una Mery es casi un seguro de ventas y fama, las protagonistas de trono de cristal, crepúsculo y la reina roja son claros ejemplos de malos personajes. El conflicto literalmente lo resuelven ella solas, el resto de personajes son solo relleno.

Por otro lado los personajes perfectos si me molan, personajes que sabes que se partieron el lomo para ser lo que son, que en su perfección tiene un carisma e irónicamente tiene defecto aquí y haya, y si saben algo es por la experiencia y trabajo. Y que cuando entran en un conflicto sabes que van dar todo de sí o que van a ganar, pero no porque el guion así lo dicte, sino porque se partieron el lomo para ello. Ejemplos hay muchos y muy buenos, Mirio es uno de ellos, es el personaje mas desaprovechado de la obra y sobre todo es el mas fuerte de los estudiantes porque entreno y entreno, no tuvo un power up como Deku, pero es mal estudiante en notas y algo ridículo. Roy de Fullmetal es uno mas, el tipo es uno de los alquimistas mas fuertes y listos de su obra por el simple hecho ser veterano de guerra, el llegara al poder sin dudarlo, pero eso no quita que tenga deseos suicidas y sea un mujeriego. Sesshomaru de Inuyasha es el ser mas poderoso de su obra, pero no porque sea un Demonio de las razas mas poderosas, sino porque tiene más de Tres mil años y ha visto mas cosas que cualquiera visto en su obra, su experiencia le hizo poderoso, pero eso no quieta que sea un racista que se enamoró de una niña pequeña. Geralt de Rivia y Ciri de las novelas del "El brujo"… con ellos no tengo palabras, simplemente lean los libros o jueguen cualquiera de sus juegos. La madre de Nami de One Piece que con salir unos capítulos ya quedo a fuego en mi memoria. Y así hay muchos ejemplo mas. Personajes que actúan en base a su personalidad, sus conocimientos, sus valores y carácter, en palabras simples personajes humanos.

Todo esa palabrería de arriba es por un motivo, Deku es mal personaje, por algo es el Naruto Verde, un personaje bueno rallando a regular, pero ayudado por el guion mas de una vez. Y yo no quiero ese Deku, quiero al Deku de las primeras temporadas, ese que recibía palizas y vivía lastimándose, y sobre todo era lógico, Deku le gano a Bakugo en la primera prueba porque sabia como actuaba, como pensaba, no porque el guion asi lo dijera, ese Deku que no estabas seguro que ganaría, no al Deku del manga actual con siete poderes y ayudado por el guion. Verán un Deku, Todoroki y bakugo perfectos en esta historia, no aun Mery. Por eso aunque duela a muchos, Bakugo es el personaje mas desarrollado.

Se que Mery es el termino para personajes femeninos perfectos, dios, todo lo puedo y si no lo puedo el guion dice que si lo puedo, pero no recuerdo el termino para los masculinos, pero no tengo interés en buscar el termino, simplemente no lo valen.

No me enrollo mas. Si leísteis hasta aquí gracias y espero que comprendas y respetes mis puntos.

Paz.


End file.
